<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594394">Becoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Jockstrap Kink, K9 trainer Derek Hale, Knotting, Live Stream, M/M, Making Porn, Masks, Prompt Fill, Ring gag, Rough Sex, beastiality, dog slut Stiles stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon: how about camboy!stiles being breed by full shift!derek {and/or an entire k9 unit kennel with derek present} on camera</p><p>--I went with K9 dogs with Stiles instead of full shift!Derek--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek made sure the camera was focused on the mattress that was placed in the middle of his unfinished basement. Stiles shifted from where he was waiting on his hands and knees in the middle of the cum and piss-stained mattress, fully naked save for the red jockstrap covering his erection and balls while the straps held his ass cheeks apart exposing his lube-wet hole. </p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles when the man looked over his shoulder, a black eye mask fastened over his face to hide his identity and his pink lips were forced wide open by a ring gag. Stiles nodded, wiggling his ass in excitement as soft barks and yips echoed from the cages across from the mattress. Derek adjusted his mask and stepped in front of the camera, his thick cock already half-hard as he turned on the live stream, today’s show was for their most loyal and highest paying patrons and had been specially requested. </p><p> “Welcome everyone, you’re in for a special treat today. You’ve seen me turn that pretty thing over there into my lewd, slutty whore in almost every way possible, but today… Today you’re going to witness him turn into a proper doggy slut.” Derek let out a feral smile as he saw the excited comments pop up as every single one of their patrons were signed on and watching. </p><p>Derek walked over to the first cage and unlocked it, he led the leader of the K9 unit he trained into the view of the camera and he grinned when the German Shepherd ‘Dax’ instantly buried his furry muzzle against Stiles’ hole. Stiles moaned as he rocked forward on his hands while spreading his knees wider, he was used to Dax by this point. Derek patted Dax’s flank as he turned back to the camera making sure to stay out of the line of sight as he turned on the other mounted camera’s so their viewers could watch Stiles from every angle. </p><p>Tips poured in at the addition angles and Derek palmed his cock at the edge of the main camera as he watched as Stiles lowered his chest down with a whine until he was in the classic mounting position. Dax barked and lifted himself up onto his hind-legs, mounting Stiles and by the way, Stiles wailed behind the ring gag Derek knew that Dax’s cock had penetrated him. </p><p>“You like that huh slut? You like that big, fat doggy cock fucking your slutty, greedy ass?” Derek growled as he stroked his cock as he shifted to get a better view of Dax’s angry red cock fucking into his boyfriend’s ass at a brutal pace. </p><p> Stiles whined and drooled around the gag, his eyes in the eyeholes of the mask going glassy and he nodded in agreement with Derek’s filthy words as he rocked back meeting each one of Dax’s thrusts. </p><p> “Yeah, I thought you would be a dog slut from the minute I introduced you to Dax. You would have bent over and let him mount you right then and there wouldn’t you have you little bitch?” Derek laughed and dings of tips sped up as Stiles moaned and nodded again. Stiles’ tongue lolled out of the gag as Dax growled and huffed as his furry hips pumped, fucking his bitch for his pleasure alone. </p><p> “You can’t wait to have his big doggy knot filling you, ruining your greedy slut hole for anything else.” Derek crooned as he edged closer, using his foot to tip Stiles’ head up for the camera’s to capture the hazy and out of it look Stiles was already sporting. </p><p>Dax barked and his hips stilled, Stiles screamed behind the ring gag as the pouch of his jockstrap became drenched as the younger man came untouched as his hole was spread wide by Dax’s thick knot. Stiles collapsed, gasping for air and whimpering as Dax pumped him full of burning hot cum. Derek chuckled at the sight, he loved seeing Stiles strung out like this and this was just from Dax alone. </p><p> “He’s a natural bitch, no one I’ve been with has taken their first doggy knot so well. What do you think? Should we have some more studs join the party to knot their new bitch?” Derek asked their viewers and then comments and money poured in in favour of bringing in more dogs. </p><p>Derek stroked his cock a few more times before he walked over to the cages and led out two more German Shepherds over to where Dax had twisted around and was tugging his still formed knot out of Stiles’ ass causing Stiles to whine and turn his head to the side when he heard the clicking of claws on the cement flooring and nodded up at Derek. </p><p>Dax huffed and trotted out of frame before settling down to watch as his pack members took their turns with their human bitch. Rex and Milo tussled a bit to decide who would take what hole but it didn’t last long and only riled their viewers up and Derek helped Stiles flip around so he was flat on his back. Derek brought over short chains and leather cuffs. Stiles smiled the best he could around the ring gag as Derek manoeuvred his wrists and ankles up into the air and cuffed to the X form the chains took, the new position kept his limbs out of the way for when the K9 dogs would mount him. </p><p>Derek patted Stiles’ cheek in what looked rough but was truly tender to his lover. Rex trotted over to Stiles’ face and backed up so his dripping cock was hovering over Stiles’ face. Stiles grunted as the dog shoved its cock into his held open mouth and howled in pleasure as he started fucking into Stiles’ wet mouth, heavy, furred balls slapping against Stiles' chin and neck. </p><p>Derek jerked his cock a few times to the sight of Rex panting and drooling as he fucked his boyfriend’s mouth. Milo yipped in excitement as he wiggled his way into position on top of Stiles’ stomach and jabbed his thick cock into Stiles’ gaping, cum-dripping hole. </p><p> Stiles let out muffled noise after noise as he twisted his limbs in the bondage cuffs as the two dogs fucked his holes with abandon and the dings only grew louder as more money and filthy comments flooded in as their viewers got excited watching Stiles take two dogs at once. </p><p> “Look at how good my slutty little whore is as a doggy slut, he’s a proper bitch alright!” Derek laughed as he jerked his cock, smearing pre-cum over his shaft as he licked his lips, fully aroused by the sight of Stiles getting tag-teamed by Rex and Milo. The two dogs were using Stiles roughly and by the drooling and yipping, quite happily as only Dax was allowed to stay home with Stiles and Derek and therefore he got the most attention from their bitch. </p><p>Milo howled as his knot popped into Stiles’ hole, not pausing in his rough thrusts, making Stiles’ hole to open more as his thick knot was forced in and out of the human’s ass. Stiles choked around Rex at the sensation and his eyes rolled up into his head from under Rex’s dark fur as the familiar feeling of cum being pumped into him started up again. </p><p>Rex jerked and barked a few times as he ground his knot into Stiles’ mouth, the ring was sized to take a dog’s knot so it slid right in with ease. Stiles choked and gagged around Rex’s knot as his throat was flooded with bitter, hot, doggy cum that flowed right down into his stomach. </p><p>Derek hissed as he grabbed the base of his cock as he watched Rex stand up and trot away a few minutes later, his knot still formed but his balls had been emptied into Stiles’ mouth. Milo was the next one to pull out, ruining Stiles’ hole completely and cum gushed out of him, adding a new stain to the already well-stained mattress. </p><p>Derek groaned, tossing his head back as he came, painting Stiles’ face and chest with his cum as if he had to mark his territory after Stiles had taken the three K9 dog’s knots. </p><p> “I hope you all enjoyed watching my whore of a boyfriend become a proper doggy bitch. We’ll see you next time,” Derek smirked at the main camera and cut the feeds after making sure to zoom in on Stiles’ gaping, cum-drenched holes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>